


Operator 918: Sometimes a fantasy is all you need

by wannaliveindeansdimples



Series: Smooth Operator!Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Dom/sub Undertones, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaliveindeansdimples/pseuds/wannaliveindeansdimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets tired of phone calls and Castiel's fantasy comes to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operator 918: Sometimes a fantasy is all you need

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some more porn. In person, no less. Enjoy!

 

* * *

After the first time Castiel gave Dean phone sex for free, there had been an ongoing argument about whether or not they were going to meet. Castiel had been adamantly opposed, ostensibly on the grounds that they hardly knew each other, but they both knew the real reason. He was scared to death. What if they met and it wasn’t like the phone calls?

The night he finally said that out loud to Dean, Dean’s response was to ask, “Yeah, Cas, but what if it’s better?”

Castiel didn’t have a comeback for that and over the next few days, Dean had worn him down. He still put up token protests, since Dean didn’t even know where he lived and he didn’t know where Dean’s job might take him, but Dean had answers.

“Cas, it doesn’t matter where you are. I can ask for jobs in your area. Or, if there isn’t one, I can take a vacation.”

“Do you even have the money for that? You told me before that money was getting tight.”

“Well, yeah, when I was paying four bucks a minute to talk to you! But I made some sacrifices then to pay for the calls and I haven’t started splurging again since the calls stopped, so I’ve got more wiggle room now.” His voice got quiet and slightly muffled, like he was looking down and talking into his chest. “Besides, um, I’m sure Sam will help me pay for it if he gets to meet you.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Look, you already know I had to tell him I met someone. What’s the big deal? He figured out you’re important and he wants to meet you.”

“Yeah, probably to offer to roast me alive if I hurt you!” Castiel said in a panicked squeak.

“Well, if you’re not planning to do that, then what’s the big deal?” Dean’s voice was almost normal, but there was a vulnerability to it. There was a question there and Castiel knew he had to give the right answer.

“You’re right, Dean. I’m being silly. Of course I would want to meet your brother, if we meet for real. Just...we’d need to have a day to ourselves first, right?”

“Well, actually, I was thinking maybe the other way around. You meet him, we get all that awkward out of the way and then the rest of the time it’ll be just us. But don’t say “if,” man. Come on, Cas, say “yes”. Let’s do this, let’s get together. Please?”

Castiel was out of excuses. He wanted to meet Dean. They had agreed not to exchange pictures and he was anxious to see what the man looked like, if nothing else. That wasn’t close to the whole reason, though. He wanted to feel those big fingers instead of just imagining them, wanted to feel Dean’s breathing across his ear instead of just hearing it. He wanted to lie face down and trust Dean to take him to heaven.

“Ok, Dean. Let’s meet.”

“I mean, I know we barely - wait, what? Seriously?”

Cas had to laugh. “Yes, Dean, seriously, let’s do it.”

”Awesome! Cas, that’s awesome. Uh, ok, let’s see, um, I’ll get me and Sam a double room, at least for the first night, uh...you know, in case you’re not attracted to me or...whatever. And then we can play it by ear after that, right? Now, where do you live?”

They sorted out the details and agreed to meet at a local park near Castiel’s apartment. It took a few weeks for Dean to be able to get away, but now the day had finally come. Castiel was sitting at the designated picnic table, earlier than they had agreed and worried that his heart was actually going to pound out of his chest and onto the ground. He watched the parking lot 100 feet away up the hill and tried in vain to get his breathing under control.

When a bowlegged man crested the hill, Castiel’s breathing stopped all together. Castiel knew it was Dean before he even noticed the slightly taller man beside him. He couldn’t see his face yet, let alone his eyes, but he knew they were green. When Dean’s face finally did come into view, it was broken wide open in a grin that was a match for Castiel’s. Dean did not increase his pace at all. He just kept coming forward steadily, grin never wavering, until he was 3 feet away, across the table.

They stared at each other for a minute without speaking before Dean’s brother said, “Well, are y’all gonna hug each other or what?”

Castiel met Dean halfway around the table and hug they did, arms wrapping around each other at chest height. Dean felt and smelled and looked better than Castiel could ever have imagined. His shoulders were broader than Dean had described and his eyes were greener. They held on for a long moment, until Sam cleared his throat, obviously a little uncomfortable.

Castiel pulled back and shifted so he could extend a hand to Dean’s brother. “Hi, I’m Castiel. You must be Sam.”  
  
“Hey, Castiel,” Sam said, smiling easily. “I’ve heard nothing but good things.”

“They’re all true,” Castiel dead-panned, earning a laugh from both Winchester brothers.

They talked for close to an hour. Castiel found he and Sam actually had a lot in common. True to what he had indicated on the phone, Dean was much more reserved in person and Sam actually carried the conversation for the three of them because Castiel wasn’t a greatly social person himself.

When the longing looks between the two of them had evidently gotten too much to bear - or maybe he was just bored - Sam said, “Well, look, Castiel, it was nice meeting you. I’m gonna get out of the way now and let you two catch up. Maybe we can all get together again before we leave, huh?”

“I’d like that, Sam. And please, call me Cas.”

That earned him a smiled from Dean, who then called out after his brother, “You better take care of my car, Sammy!” Then looked back at Castiel, slightly embarrassed.

They sat for a few minutes making awkward small talk that mostly consisted of broken eye contact, shy smiles and brief statements about how it was weird to finally meet in person. After a few minutes of this, Castiel took a deep breath and did his best to take the lead. He felt himself blushing all the way to his toes and his face was on fire with it, but he plowed ahead.

“So, you, uh, said that you were good looking, but…” He swallowed drily. “You never mentioned you were actually fucking gorgeous.”

That shocked a wide-eyed laugh out of Dean. “Yeah? Well, I don’t remember you saying “I have the bluest eyes ever”, either, Cas.” Then his eyes flicked down slightly. “You were right about that thing your nose does, though. It’s cute.” Castiel couldn’t help but notice that Dean was a pretty rose color from the roots of his hair down to the collar of his shirt.

Castiel’s eyes dropped to the table suddenly, in search of Dean’s hands. His eyebrows shot upward as he found his target. “Shit, you weren’t kidding, your fingers are really big.”

Dean laughed, shyly. “I told you. I noticed your thighs are just like you said. And uh,” he paused, swallowing audibly, eyes sliding down to Castiel’s mouth. “Your lips are, um...you know. The way you said.” He couldn’t seem to raise his eyes now.

Castiel’s own eyes took in the mouth across from him. Dean chose that moment to lick his lips and Castiel was reasonably certain his heart skipped a beat. “Yours, too,” he said, voice a hoarse croak.

“Can we, uh, go back to your apartment? Or do you want me to kiss you right here in the park?”

“Let’s go,” Castiel said, and he did not run up the hill, but only because he forced himself not to.

They were silent as they made the short trip back to the apartment, but Castiel could feel Dean’s eyes on him the whole way. He wanted to look over at Dean, too, but he didn’t trust himself to navigate the narrow roads to his studio apartment without crashing. If he looked at Dean, he had a feeling his eyes would linger too long and they would hit a parked car or a cyclist or something equally bad.

Then they were walking up the stairs, with Castiel leading the way. He thought he heard Dean whisper something, but he couldn’t hear and he was too anxious to get inside. Once he finally got the lock to cooperate, he ushered Dean - who was gawking openly at his ass - inside and closed the door behind them, taking a moment to lean his face on the cool wood so he could take a deep breath.

When he turned around, he was prepared for more awkward silence, but instead, Dean was there, hands out and cupping his face, dragging him into a rough kiss. Soft lips crushed his own for a moment, then teeth pulled at his lower one. The lips sucked at his own again and then a thick tongue was slipping between them. At the touch of it, he parted his mouth immediately, more than ready for the taste of it.

Dean’s tongue tasted like cinnamon and coffee and Castiel wondered if Dean could taste the chocolate and coffee on his own. Dean’s hands were buried in his hair and his own hands were fisted in Dean shirt, holding him up. The kisses deepened to the point that Castiel thought their mouths might lock open and trap them together. He wasn’t sure if he would mind.

Then Dean was unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt and shoving it off his shoulders. They stepped apart and Dean shrugged out of his over shirt and yanked his own t-shirt over his head. Castiel did the same and they were facing each other, half naked. Now his usual nerves took over. He felt awkward and uncomfortable. His nipples were exposed and he didn’t know what to do.

Dean looked at him for a moment, seeming to be at a similar loss, until he caught the expression on Castiel’s face. He saw something shift in those green eyes and then big hands were reaching out to his shoulders. Dean whipped him around so that Castiel’s back was against Dean’s chest. Those thick fingers dropped from his shoulders to slide around his sides and up over his chest. Dean’s lush lips were trailing kisses down Castiel’s neck. Occasionally his tongue would flick out or his teeth would scrape across Castiel’s skin.

His hands started skimming lower, making the muscles in Castiel’s stomach flutter and dance. Fingertips slipped underneath the waistband of his jeans and gently brushed back and forth sideways. Then Dean’s hands were undoing his belt, removing it. His button and zipper were quickly undone and Castiel had to hurry to kick off his shoes.

Dean drew his jeans down over his hips, over his ass, kissing trails over whatever he uncovered. He dragged the jeans down to the floor so that Castiel could step out of them. He laughed at Castiel’s orange briefs, but then he repeated the removal process. Castiel shivered. Truly naked now, but somehow less afraid. Dean pulled him back against him, rough denim against Castiel’s ass, chest hair tickling Cas’ back.

He kissed the other side of Castiel’s neck this time, then urged him forward, toward the bed. “Lie down, Cas. On your stomach.” His voice was thick and soft, quietly commanding.

Castiel complied immediately, stretching out full length on the bed, just like in his fantasy. To his mild surprise, Dean didn’t start exactly the way they had talked about all those months ago. The first touch Dean gave him was a kiss to his ankle. He repeated it on the other side. Then Dean’s thumbs kneaded the arches of his feet, causing his toes to curl.

Dean kissed his way up both legs, the inside, back and outside of each limb getting his attention. When he finally reached Castiel’s ass, he pressed a kiss to each cheek in turn. Castiel thought he would continue now the way they had discussed, but he wasn’t disappointed when the kisses merely continued up both sides of his back and across his shoulders. Dean kissed all the way down his arms to his fingers and back, then pressed a kiss on the back of his head.

Finally, he kissed down Castiel’s spine until he reached his ass again. Now at last he took a cheek in each hand and massaged them gently. He pressed a kiss to Castiel’s balls, then laved them with his tongue. He suckled at each one softly, until Castiel let out a soft sound of pleasure. Then he kissed them once more and pressed his thumbs down near the crack of Castiel’s ass.

Every movement now mimicked that first phone call, from Dean’s thumbs pulling his cheeks apart to his tongue sliding against Castiel’s puckered opening. Before Castiel had any time to think or get nervous again, Dean’s tongue was sliding into him and hands were lifting his hips so that he couldn’t get friction against the bed. Dean’s tongue was fucking him slow and not quite deeply enough, and Castiel’s ass was moving against it, seeking more.

Dean took his tongue away and replaced it with a lube-moistened finger. Fuck, those fingers felt even bigger than they looked. To Castiel, it almost felt like two of his own fingers, though he knew that couldn’t be true. Dean was slow with his digital entry and Castiel had to fight not to press back against that finger, as much as he wanted to. He knew that Dean’s finger was too big for him not to go this slow and he didn’t want pain.

He did enjoy the slow burn as Dean’s finger breached him to the middle knuckle, though. Dean moved it in and out of his ass several times before venturing beyond that knuckle. His finger was wider past there and Castiel thought it was a brilliant torture to feel it pressing into him, opening him so much more than his own finger could. Once it was all inside him, he relaxed against it. Dean stroked in and out slowly for a moment.

Then he said, “Fuck my finger, Cas.”

Castiel complied without question, rolling his hips forward away from the finger and then thrusting them back so that his body swallowed it again. When he had done this many times, he felt the tip of another finger pressing at his entrance and he stilled so that Dean could work it inside him.

Over and over they did this, Dean slowly working a new finger in and then telling Castiel to fuck whatever he was given, until even Dean’s pinky was inside Castiel and Dean was flicking the pad of his middle finger unerringly against his prostate. He whined as Dean withdrew his fingers.

In a husky voice, Dean asked, “Are you ready for me, Cas? Ready for me to fuck you with my cock instead of my fingers?”

Castiel’s broken “Please” sounded like the begging Dean had promised to make him do all those months ago and he wasn’t sorry. He just wanted Dean inside him, now. When Dean pulled on his thighs to lower his hips back down to the bed, Castiel reached back and pulled his cheeks apart, spreading himself open for Dean.

“Fuck, Cas. You’re so fucking hot.” He paused as he leaned over Castiel, preparing to enter him. He said, “I want to hear you say it, though, Cas. Tell me what you want. I need to hear your voice.”

Castiel growled, “Fuck me, Dean. I need you to fuck me. Please. I want your cock in me.”

Dean didn’t wait for a second invitation. The head of his cock was nudging at the entrance to Castiel’s waiting hole and then Castiel shifted his hips slightly and Dean was sliding inside. He was still going torturously slowly. As promised, he held Castiel’s left hand in his own, and his chest was pressed to Castiel’s back. He pulled his other hand up and grabbed Castiel’s right hand, too. He pressed kisses against his head and face as he rocked his hips slowly forward and backward for a few minutes.

“Dean, please, I need more,” Castiel pleaded, his voice rough and full of gravel.

Dean groaned, “Fuck, Cas, I’ll do whatever you ask, just keep talking to me.” Dean picked up the pace, raising his ass in the air and then slamming his hips forward.

“Oh, fuck, Dean! Yes, more, please, just fuck me.”

Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s ear then, maintaining the same rhythm with his hips. He whispered dark filth directly into Castiel’s ear, driving him out of his mind. “You want more, Cas? You want me to fuck you harder? Huh? Want me to reach back and rub your balls while I drive my cock into you?”

“Harder, Dean. I want...fuck! I want more of your cock. Rub my...oh, God...rub my balls, Dean,” he whined as Dean did just that. Remembering what Dean had said about begging, Castiel gasped, “Please, Dean. _Please_! I need more, I need more, I’m so close, Dean, _please_.”

Castiel felt Dean lift off of him and draw back. He whimpered at the loss, but he wasn’t long without a new touch. Dean’s hands grasped his hips and drew them up into the air. Castiel drew himself up onto his knees and felt Dean’s cock pressing against his hole again. Then he felt lube trickle across his entrance and Dean added more. The cold gel made him tense up, but the heat of Dean pressed forward.

“You wanna get fucked harder, Cas? I can fuck you harder. Just make sure you’re ready for it. Are you ready?”

“ _Please_ , Dean…” he begged into the pillow.

Dean slammed into him hard enough that he thought Dean’s hipbones might have left bruises. Since Dean’s cock arced across his prostate on the way in and out, Castiel didn’t really care. Dean repeated that hard stroke a few times and then went for speed, pistoning in and out of Cas with brutal precision. Castiel couldn’t get enough and his hips jutted back to meet Dean’s hips with every thrust.

“Yes, yes, oh, fuck, Dean, more, fuck me, more!”

Dean’s hand slid away from his hip and then around to grab Castiel’s cock. It was slick with lube and that was almost enough to send Castiel over the edge. Then Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and bent over, so that he had one hand on Castiel’s cock and the other on his balls and his chest rested on Cas’ back.

He couldn’t move as fast or as hard, but Castiel was beyond caring. He was almost there, so close, and he just needed -

“Come for me, Cas,” came the low growl in his ear. “I wanna hear you yell my name before I come inside you.”

\- that. He did as he was asked, letting go and allowing the deep spasms to overtake him, painting his dark bedspread with pearly white splatters. Dean’s name was a primal scream ripped from his throat as Dean’s cock slammed against his prostate over and over.

Dean still hadn’t come, so Castiel flexed his ass, tightening around him and that sent Dean over the brink and down into the abyss with him. Castiel didn’t mind that Dean didn’t form any coherent words as he came. Dean whispered his name into his ear over and over instead, as he floated in his bliss, each repetition punctuated by kisses.

He didn’t mind that Dean had collapsed on top of him, either, at least, not at first. As he slowly became aware of the jizz drying on his stomach and the weight of Dean making it hard to breathe, however, he became less enamored of the position. He flexed upward to try and shift Dean off of him slightly.

Dean grunted and pulled away, sliding his softening cock out at the same time. The condom no longer fit snugly, and Castiel made a noise at the unpleasant new sensation as the tip of it came out after the head of Dean’s cock.

“Sorry, I should’ve pulled out sooner. Where’s the trash?”

Castiel pointed in the general direction without raising his head. He felt boneless and so very tired. He supposed the best sex ever would do that to a person. Then he felt the pull of drying come against his skin again when he breathed and remembered that he really needed to get up.

He forced himself off the comforter and into a kneeling position. To his surprise, he found Dean standing by the bed just watching him with a smile on his face. He couldn’t help but smile back. He was really glad Dean was here.

“I was, uh, gonna take a shower. You want to join me?”

“I’d love to,” Dean said, grin widening and eyebrows wiggling.

“Oh, come on! You can’t possibly be ready again, Dean.” Secretly, Castiel was pretty sure he could be ready again with very little prompting, but he was also tired and mostly just wanted to run his hands over Dean’s soapy skin in the shower.

“You think I have to be getting off to enjoy being naked and wet with you?”

Castiel grinned. “Good. I was afraid you had some super short refractory period and I wasn’t going to be able to catch up.”

“Well, you _are_ pretty fucking hot, Cas.”

“Says the hottest guy in the room.”

“Ha! Right.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s hand as he passed him on the way to the bathroom. “Come on, let’s go get cleaned up.”

Dean started to follow then paused, letting go of Castiel’s hand to scratch the back of his head. “So, I mean,” he began, face flushing red, “that was good for you, right?”

“No, Dean. That was fucking _incredible_ for me.” He tilted his head. “How about you?”

“Cas, that was probably the most awesome sex I’ve ever had.”

Castiel squinted in a glare. “‘Probably’? Hm. Clearly I’m going to have to up my game.”

Dean’s eyes widened in mock fear. “Cas, if you up your game, you’re probably going to kill me.” He looked embarrassed again then. “It was definitely the best, I just, you know, you didn’t say that, so…”

Castiel’s featured softened at that, fondness flowing through him for the gorgeous bowlegged wonder in front of him. “Dean, that was by far, without a doubt, the best sex of my life.” He smiled broadly. “But I’m pretty sure you can do better.”

Dean swallowed thickly and Castiel could see he was going shy again.

Castiel grabbed his hand once more. “Shower. Now.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> We're not done yet! One more on the way tomorrow.


End file.
